It's all fun and games until somepony gets pranked!
by Snowflake the Pegasus
Summary: This is what happens when Snowflake and Nightshade take it too far... An: I rewrote the ending. Formally known as the pink disaster. You do not Have to read my first story (Crimson Roses) to understand this one, but it might help with some references.


**Its all fun and games until somepony gets pranked.**

Luna's moon shone like a diamond in the night sky as I touched down besides the lake a few miles from Ponyville. The air was crisp and fog bellow up from my muzzle as I breathed. I know what you're thinking, what pony in their right mind would be out in the middle of the night with it being cold out? I would. I love the cold! And I love the night. I didn't get a snowflake cutie mark by staying indoors when it snowed out.

I pulled my saddle bags off and set it down on the ground. Popping the top, I pulled out a blanket, spread it out and then dumped my bags entire contents out onto the blanket. There were a few hay sandwiches, a couple apples, one pineapple cut into cubes and my beloved hoodie. I pulled it on and snuggled into it, making sure it fit over my wings. The hoodie was actually for an Earth pony and didn't have any holes for my wings but that's why I loved it. It was black with gray strips and had my cutie mark embroider on the front pocket.

I know, I know. If I love the cold so much why do I wear a hoodie then? Because it's the only time I get to wear it. We Pegasi might not feel the cold as bad as Earth ponies or Unicorns, but we still feel the heat. And I hate being hot and sweaty.

I grabbed a hay sandwich, an apple and a few pineapple cubes and settled down to eat. This was my favorite thing to do. Sit by the lake, watch the moons reflection on the water's surface and listen to the crickets chirp. Pure bliss.

I finished my hay sandwich and apple and then lay on my back, being careful of my wings, so I could watch the stars twinkle in Luna's night sky.

I popped a pineapple cube into my mouth and chewed slowly, enjoying the flavor.

̲ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ̲

-==(oˬo)==-

\""/

"Found him!" Called a voice.

"Is he dead?" Asked another.

"No." Growled a mare's voice. "He just likes staying out all night and not telling anypony where he's going. WAKE UP!" The same voice yelled as the wind was knocked from me.

My eyes shot open as pain exploded in my chest. Then my eyes caught on fire from the extremely bright sunlight as I gasped for breath.

"Wh... I... Ambush... Help!" I coughed out in between breaths as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to craw away, fearing for my life. I slowly blinked them open a few times to adjust to the harsh sunlight.

Standing next to me was my sister who was looking like she was going to kill me. Nightshade and Shamrock were standing back exchanging glances.

"Umm Lilly, don't you think you could have been a little nicer about waking him up?" Shamrock asked.

Lilly whipped around and silenced him with a death glare.

I turned and started to crawl away faster.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" My sister growled.

"Luna help me!" I thought as her teeth leached onto my short tail and she dragged me back. When she let go she unloaded on me. "Why didn't you come home last night?!" She demanded, not even waiting for an answer.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Well do you?!"

My mind failed. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't even know where I was.

"Uh, Lilly. I think you broke him..." Nightshade started, seeing the blank face I had.

She whipped around on him. "Shut up. Don't even get me going with you!"

While she had her attention turned towards Nightshade, my mind came back online and suddenly it clicked what was going on. I was still out by the lake, which meant I never came home last night, I must have fallen asleep. Me and my sister were tight so we told each other were we were going and what we were doing.

"If I didn't come home last night, then she probably thought something happened..." I thought...Sudden fear flashed through me and before I knew what I was doing, I was on my hooves and running. "She's gonna kill me! Sweet princess of the night, please help me!" I prayed as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards Ponyville.

There was a shout behind me and the sound of wings flapping. "GET BACK HERE!" Lilly roared as she chased me.

What happen next I wasn't sure. There was a loud bang, a flash of dark blue and the next thing I knew I was standing in the day spa in Ponyville, my head spinning.

"Wh... what happened?" I asked trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"I don't feel so well." Shamrock moaned as he grabbed a bucket.

"Pff, lightweights. One teleport spell later and you guys act like it's so bad." Nightshade shorted.

I shook my head "What was with my sister?" Two days ago she helped me fine my faith and now she's trying to kill me? What the hay." I said as I started thinking clearly.

"I don't know, maybe it's her time, who knows. What I do know though is that you should lay low for a while, let things blow over." Nightshade said.

"She'll be looking for him. Do you think she'll find us here?" Shamrock asked looking around like he was expecting her to burst thought walls at any minute.

"Naw. Come on, WE are at a spa. She'll never look here." Nightshade said as he waived a hoof. "This is the last place she'll look and I say we take this opportunity to relax. This place has hot tubs!"

"And how do you know they have hot tubs?" I asked in an accusing manner.

"Not important, come on, let go!" He said as he trotted away.

A short time later and I was standing next to the steaming tubs. My hoodie was hanging up on the lockers next to Nightshades suit coat. He looked so weird without it, although he did keep his sunglasses on. I don't think he ever took those off.

"Come on! You take forever!" Nightshade sarcastically whined as he splashed like a foal.

"I'm coming, hold your horses. Somepony had to pick up your coat. Really, how hard is it to place it on the hanger?" I asked.

"Very." He said as he disappeared under the water's surface, sunglasses in all.

I let out a sigh. He was hopeless. His idea of taking his suit off or any article of clothing was just to teleport out of it and let it fall wherever.

I leaned over and dipped my hoof in, a little warmer then I liked it but oh well, maybe the hot water would feel good on my back. Suddenly a dark blue hoof shot out and grabbed ahold of me, before I could do anything I was yanked face first into the hot water.

I opened my mouth to scream but water filled my lungs and burned my eyes. I panicked and stared thrashing wildly before I broke the surface coughing and spitting.

When my vision cleared, Nightshade was sitting next to Shamrock with a smug smile on his face, acting like he was innocent.

(Fifteen minutes later)

The door to spa opened and I braced myself, thinking it was my sister but relaxed when I saw it was just Pinkie Pie. She had a tray of sweets balanced on her back. She beamed when she saw us and trotted over, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Nightshade!" Pinkie said while waving her hoof.

"Hay Pinkie. Whatcha got there?" Nightshade asked while looking towards the tray.

"Oh just some cupcakes and muffins. Want one?"

"Sure." Nightshade shrugged as he grabbed three.

He passed me and Shamrock one and I said thank you. Even though I wasn't hungry. Pinkies expression darkened a little as she exchanged a glance with Nightshade. My eyes narrow a bit. Pinkie was known for being a prankster and Nightshade loved to prank me. But that thought left my mind as the delicious smells from the cupcake overwhelm me. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. No funny smells, nothing odd about it. But still, that look between them, something fishy was going on.

"I'm not that hungry. Here you can have it back" I said and as if on cue, my stomach let out a growl.

My ears fattened back. Great. Now I had to eat it or otherwise I'd hurt Pinkies feelings. And who could hurt the element of laughter feelings. I studied the cupcake a little closer and didn't find anything suspicious about it. It was just a normal cupcake.

I took a bite and chewed slowly. It tasted like a normal cupcake. "Maybe I'm just overreacting..." I thought.

"Hay, Pinkie, wanna join us? The water is nice." Nightshade said smoothly, distracting me from the potentially deadly cup cake.

"Totally! CANNON BALL!" Pinkie screamed as she jumped abnormal high, (the tray of sweets was nowhere to be seen) and somehow landed in the exact spot to send a huge wave crashing down on me.

When she popped up, she had somehow turned snow white except her mane, like all her color had drained from her.

All three of them burst out laughing hysterically. I was just staring, my jaw hanging slack. After about a minute I snapped out of it.

"What's so funny!? How is that even possible?!" I shouted.

"Hay... Hay...what's snow white and pink all over!" Nightshade said in between laughs.

"I...I... Pinkie? I don't know!" I tried to say, I was still shocked that Pinkie was white.

"No, YOU!" Nightshade laughed and then in a poof of smoke, all three of them were gone.

"Me?" I thought as I looked down at myself.

"AGGHHHHHH!"

I quickly jumped out of the hot tub onto my hooves, somehow Pinkie and I had switched colors.

My jaw hit the floor; my pristine white fur was pink! I just stared at myself. My beautiful white fur was pink!

"I... How..." I tried to say but my mouth just kept opening and closing.

(Meanwhile, inside Snowflakes head, a tiny connector in his brain cells snapped.)

Something snapped inside. I wasn't sure what it was, but a feeling I had long sense buried inside of me came boiling to the top. And that feeling was revenge.

I was going to find him, and I was going to crush him. I've put up with a lot of his shenanigans and I've had enough. It was one thing to pull me face first into the hot tub. I could even go along with him teleporting me around Canterlot. It was another to completely dye some ponies fur a different color. This went beyond a simple prank and now it was my turn and I had just the idea. I just needed some fireworks and paint. Or better yet, dye. But first, I had to get him running. I laughed evilly at my thought as lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

"Weird." I thought but brushed it off. I pushed through the doors into the main part of the spa, ignoring the looks that the spa ponies gave. One of them called, but I kept walking. I'll apologize later.

Once out on the streets, I will admit, I did turn a lot of heads. A few stallions and mares tripping or walking into things. I chuckled to myself, even though I was angry at being pink, it was kinda funny. How many pink stallions were there? Honestly.

I heard Rainbow Dash call as I approached Nightshades house. He lived just across from me.

"Oh my gosh, you look just like Pinkie Pie!" She laughed, holding her sides as she hovered above the ground.

"Don't remind me. I'm technically not at work am I?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

KR-BOOM!

My rear hooves slammed into Nightshades front door and turned it into splinters like a lightning bolt hitting a tree. I guess all those years of bucking clouds finely paid off.

Nightshade was standing in his kitchen with Shamrock, a half-eaten sandwich in his aura. His mouth open in mid-chew.

"You! You two are dead." I growled as I pointed my bright pink hoof at them, Fire burning in my green eyes.

"Aww. He looks so cute when he's angry!" Nightshade laughed and he then teleported away, the sandwich still floating in the air. He reappeared a second later, grabbed it and then disappeared again, sandwich in tow.

Shamrock's eyes widened and he just stood there, frozen to the spot. A few seconds later he seemed to snap out of it. He quickly turned tail and bolted out the back door.

Rainbow had stopped laughing behind me. The whole town seemed to have gone quiet. When I turned to leave, she and about half the town were standing there with a stocked look on their face.

Step one complete.

̲ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ̲

-==(oˬo)==-

\""/

The bell over the door to Rarity's Boutique rang out as I pushed my way inside.

"Coming!" She called from the back room. She appeared a few moments later with a beautiful light blue dress in her aura. She placed it on a bare mannequin and then turned her attention towards me.

"Welcome to Rarity's Boutique, were everything is fine and divine. How may I help you... Oh my... Snowflake? " She gasped when she saw me. Pink Snowflake seemed to make ponies do that.

"By any chance, did Nightshade, happen to buy pink mane dye here?" I asked with a slight edge. Rarity knew us fairly well. This was where we would bring are suits to get washed, more so Nightshade on a regular bases because that's all he wore.

"N-no, the only pony I've sold any pink mane dye to was your sister. I've haven't seen Nightshade in a while." She said kinda shocked.

"Oh! Really? You sure it was Lilly?" I said as my eyes narrowed. Things seem to just get deeper. I'd expected it was Nightshade, but my sister? No. Unless she was in on it. Maybe. I was starting to wonder if the whole thing this morning was set up or not.

"I'm sure. She said she was going to a party in Canterlot and she wanted to try pink."

"Is that so, first I've heard. Anyways, is there any chance that you could remove this..." I said as I looked over myself. "Pink just not my color"

"Oh Of course! Right this way." Rarity said as she led me into the back.

Four baths and a shower later, I was back to my pristine whiteness. The hardest part of getting the dye out was my feathers, that part was kinda of embarrassing. I thanked her and left. I decided during my washing that Nightshade was still the master mind. Lilly would never do something like that. She was the shy quite much like Fluttershy. Except this morning, that was just scary.

Now onto step two, getting the fireworks. There was a small fireworks shop next to the clock maker. She sold all kinds of small fireworks for parties and holidays. I needed something small, I didn't want to kill him after all... Or did I? No, I'd miss him.

I pointed myself in that direction and took off. After having my wings manhandled (or would that be marehandled?) I needed to give them a stench.

I landed just outside her shop, the building was painted red and yellow with exploding fireworks here the there. The sign over the door had a picture of a fire with fireworks around it and said; Fire Blaze's amazing fireworks. We beat anything great and powerful.

I pushed through the door, the smell of black powered hit my nose and made me want to sneeze. I held it in out of fear that I would send this place sky high with the way my luck was.

Standing behind the counter was a bright orange pegasus mare. Her mane looked just like a real flame, the outer part was fire red, it then changed to yellow and in the very center was a small strip of blue that matched her eyes. She looked up and when the door clicked closed.

"Hi! Welcome to my shop. My name is Fire Blaze. How may I help you?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"I need something to get back at my friend for dying me pink. Do you have anything like that?" I asked nonchalantly while looking around; figuring what the hell, why beat around the bush.

"Oh I've got just the thing. Here." She smiled as she pulled a normal looking vase out from under the counter and placed it on top, flowers in all. "Just fill it with paint or whip cream and then set the timer, then boom! Instant pay back." She explained as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

My jaw hung loose. I was kinda joking when I asked. I didn't think she would actually have anything like this! This place was awesome!

"I'll take two!"

̲ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ̲

-==(oˬo)==-

\""/

With my "presents" in tow, I trotted through Ponyville. The birds were chirping, a warm breeze blew through town, despite it being chilly last night, perfect weather for exacting my revenge.

My plan was coming together nicely. I just need to set these puppies up. Problem was how do I get these in his house without him being suspicious. If I gave him them then he'd see right through it. My sister was out of the question. So was Pinkie and Shamrock. Who could I enlist? Oh well, I'll figure that out later, right now I need to get these home without being seen.

̲ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ̲

-==(oˬo)==-

\""/

I set the vases on the kitchen counter and wiped off my brow. Those things were heavy!

"Do you think some flowers are going to win me over?" Lilly calmly said as she trotted into the kitchen.

My blood ran cold. I totally forgot that she was after me. I turned and gave her my most abject look. Sometime if I played innocent, she would calm down. Here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I should have come home last night and I didn't. Can you forgive me?" I said as I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Keep making that face and I'll punch it off you!" Lilly laughed. "I'm not mad anymore, and I'm sorry for how I acted. Friends?" She asked as she stuck out her hoof.

"Lilly, we never stopped being friends, come here." I said as I pulled her Into a hug.

Perfect. That threat was eliminated. Now maybe I can ask her about the vases.

"Now do you think you can help me get theses vases into Nightshades house without him knowing that came from me?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Why...?" Lilly asked as her eyes harrowed. "Is this another prank?"

"Possibly."

"Oh no! No, no, no. I've got to get ready for my trip to Canterlot. Shadow Dust will be here in a few minutes and I want you to make her feel at home." Lilly said as she checked the clock.

"You never told me you were going to Canterlot!"

"I would have, but somepony never came home last night! Now, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll be on our way." And with that, Lilly turned and trotted to the stairs.

Oh yea. Man I'm forgetful to day. Maybe Rarity was right about her going to Canterlot.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Wow. She wasn't kidding about her being here in literally a few minutes. I pulled open the door and gave a quick glance for Nightshade, one can never be too careful with him. Thankfully he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hi, you must be Shadow Dust, please come in and make yourself at home." I said as I stood back and let her in. She gave a small bow and stepped inside. She had amber eyes and her coat was violet. her mane and tail were a reddish brown. She also had a white blaze mark on her face that coved her horn, forehead, and nuzzle, and a white boot mark at her hooves. Her Cutie Mark was a silver, eight pointed star.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"No. I'm fine. May I sit on the couch?" She asked in a somewhat unemotional but not unfriendly flat tone.

"Sure, make yourself at home. Lilly should be down in a few." I said as I closed the door.

"So were ya going in Canterlot?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Lilly and I are going to an old book store and then to a party. The book store has this medieval text book on magic and magic dynamics." She said in that same tone as before.

"Ah. Ok, well I hope you have fun. I think Lilly is just about done." I said as I heard the water shut off upstairs. "I think I'm gonna go see if she needs any help."

Shadow Dust just nodded her head and I quickly trotted up the stairs. The quicker I got them on their way, the quicker I could plant those vases in Nightshades house.

"Lilly?" I called as I approached her room. Her door was open and she didn't appear to be in the bathroom.

"In here!" She called from her room. She was clipping her saddle bags onto her sides when I poked my head in.

"Whatcha need?" Lilly asked.

"I was just seeing if you needed help packing."

"No, I'm good. I'm done."

"Fine. I didn't want to help anyways." I joked as I turned and trotted away.

Shadow Dust was sitting on the couch reading a thick tome, she didn't even look up as I passed. She was like me, once I started reading, I didn't stop until the book was finished.

I pushed my way into the kitchen and immediately noticed that my hoodie was sitting on the counter next to the vases. On top there was a note.

_Snowflake,_

_I'm sorry that I made you angry. It was meant as a harmless joke and I can see that I went too far. I retrieved your hoodie from the spa and I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely,__  
__Nightshade._

Crap! I thought. Now he saw these vases and will know they were from me. I need to act fast if I want to pull this off.

(Tick, tick, tick)

I stopped and listened, I could have sworn I heard a ticking noise. This old house, probably the pipes or something. I set the note down on my hoodie and turned to open the fridge.

Time for a snack, after all, I hadn't eating anything but a bite of cupcake. And I need energy if I was gonna pull this off.

(Tick, tick, tick... Brrrrring!)

I closed the fridge and looked around the kitchen, it sounded like timer on the oven was going off, and Lilly must have forgot to turn it off... Wait a minute; now that I think about it, we don't have a timer on the oven... I looked over to the vases.

Aw crap.

As quick as a flash, I grabbed my hoodie with my teeth and slammed the kitchen door behind me.

KER- BOOM!

There was enough force to bend the walls and door outword but not break them.  
Shadow Dust had this bewildered look on her face and Lilly was clinging to the chandler hanging above the dinning room table. I had thrown myself agents the door to prevent it from busting open.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" My sister shouted from the chandler.

"Umm... Bad batch of pop corn?" I said as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

She gave me a look that said "we'll talk about this later" and then let go to flutter back down.

I was afraid to open the door. Mostly because I thought the house was gonna fall. I didn't even want to see what state the kitchen was in.

"Well, are you two ready to get going? Don't want to be late for Canterlot!" I said with a smile, ignoring the fact there was tree sap oozing out from under the door.

I walked next to Lilly as we trotted through Ponyville.

"So you wanna tell me what that explosion was in the kitchen?" Lilly asked with a tone.

"No not really. Can we talk about something els?" I said. Trying not to make eye contact.

"Fine. But try not to kill each other. Please. I'm going to enjoy a nice relaxing weekend in Canterlot. I don't want any letters saying you two are causing trouble. Right Shadow Dust?"

"Quite right, look, the train is pulling in." She said while pointing with her nose and quickened her tort as the Train let a hiss of steam.

"Be safe Lilly, and keep an eye on Shadow Dust, make sure she doesn't get in trouble." I said as I gave a chuckle.

"I'll have to keep an eye on you!" Lilly laughed as she gave me a hug good bye.

They climbed into their train car and poked their head out the first window.

"ALL ABOARD!"

They waived as the train roared to life and began to chug out of the station.

"HAVE FUN!" I yelled. And to myself I added because the fun just about to start.

̲ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ̲

-==(oˬo)==-

\""/

AN: And that's ch 1 YAY!

Special Thanks to:

My beta! I wouldn't have done it with out you!

Fire Blaze the orange Pegasus for the use of her OC Fire Blaze! Also check out her story: My Little Tangled! It includes Nightshade! Go Nightshade! Save the... Hun? *gets tapped on shoulder* Fire Blaze: No spoilers! Oh sorry my bad! Lol

SIMIOCAOS for the use of Shadow Dust. You should check you his stories. man can he wright.

All other OC belong to me!


End file.
